EMOTIONS
by manyeolbaek
Summary: "Chanyeol, mengapa kau begitu berbeda? Mengapa kau memiliki emosi?" –Baekhyun. Saat itulah takdir mempertemukan mereka. Juga Chanyeol yang diutus untuk mengembalikan keadaan semula, dimana manusia tidak lagi memiliki emosi. CHANBAEK story. YAOI. Sci-Fi. Fantasy. MPreg.
1. PROLOG

**EMOTIONS**

 **amandaerate**

 **manyeolbae**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Romance and Drama**

 **Rated: M**

 **Length: 1 of?**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh hanya aku pinjam nama saja, keseluruhan karya ini milik aku. Jika ada kesamaan ide, nama, dan latar adalah jelas ketidaksengajaan. Teori disini sepenuhnya fantasy dan hanya kebutuhan dalam cerita. Abaikan teori yg menurut kalian tidak pantas. Termasuk perihal mengabaikan adanya Tuhan. Aku benerbener udh mikirin plotnya. So, itu ada ceritanya tersendiri. Aku harap kalian mengerti ya^^^  
**

 **Summary: Semua acuan di dunia kita mengarah pada teknologi dimana sebuah perjodohan harus dilakukan tanpa memandang kelamin. Pernikahan bukan untuk meraih kebahagiaan, tetapi untuk berkembang biak. "Chanyeol, mengapa kau begitu berbeda? Mengapa kau memiliki emosi?" –Baekhyun. Saat itulah Baekhyun dijodohkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang diutus untuk mengembalikan keadaan semula, dimana manusia tak lagi memiliki emosi.**

 **Warning: YAOI! Typos! If you don't like YAOI, don't read. Isn't simple, right?**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EMOTIONS**

 **PROLOG**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia kita tak lagi sama. Semua acuan yang kita miliki mengarah pada teknologi. Dimana keberadaan Tuhan tak lagi dipertanyakan. Mereka hanya percaya bahwa kekuasaan terbesar di muka bumi ini adalah teknologi. Dan manusia berada dibawahnya.

Para ilmuwan di berbagai negara telah membuktikan bahwa teknologi adalah diatas segalanya. Semua yang ada dimuka bumi ini telah dirancang menggunakan komputer. Berabad-abad dunia kita telah maju dan berkembang. Manusia kini tak harus lagi menggunakan tenaga untuk bekerja, mereka hanya menggunakan fasilitas otak mereka yang cerdas.

Manusia yang tinggi hakikatnya tidak lagi diukur melalui kemampuan dalam diri mereka, tetapi manusia telah diukur melalui kemampuan IQ yang mereka miliki. Para ilmuwan telah memanfaatkan proses _the Souls_. Proses ini adalah melenyapkan manusia yang memiliki IQ dibawah rata-rata. Mereka beranggapan bahwa manusia yang IQnya dibawah rata-rata tidak berhak hidup di muka bumi yang suci seperti terlahir kembali dengan keadaan yang tentram. Para ilmuwan memiliki target membuat muka bumi sesempurna mungkin dengan hanya menggunakan otak cerdas mereka.

Manusia sudah seperti Tuhan yang bisa mengatur segalanya. Mereka telah menemukan beberapa lapisan pelindung di lapisan terluar bumi dimana malam dan siang, hujan atau berawan dan terik dapat diatur sesuai dengan suhu di muka bumi. Bulan dijadikan tempat wisata dimana mereka dapat dengan mudah mendarat disana. Ketahuilah, dunia sudah benar-benar berubah.

Manusia yang lahir pada masa itu memiliki satu orang raja yang memiliki kekuasaan seperti Tuhan. Beberapa menteri dibawah raja, dan setiap negara dibagi menjadi beberapa distrik. Semua berjalan dengan semestinya. Menjalankan aktivitas dengan mengikuti aturan-aturan yang ada.

Para ilmuwan menjadikan semua manusia di muka bumi ini adalah penelitian. Saat itu mereka beranggapan pernikahan wajib yang diatur dapat meningkatkan jumlah penduduk di muka bumi. Mereka yang menikah tidak memandang ras, usia bahkan jenis kelamin. Mereka akan memasukkan rahim ke tubuh laki-laki agar mereka juga dapat hamil.

Didalam sebuah distrik ada penerimaan penghargaan setiap 3 bulan sekali, disaat seseorang menerima penghargaan itulah mereka wajib menikah. Para ilmuwan telah berkata mereka siap untuk mengikuti jenjang penelitian yang lebih tinggi.

Semua orang diperintahkan layaknya robot, kebebasan hanya berlaku pada mereka yang telah dinyatakan lulus tahap penelitian di tingkat akhir. Diawal masa itu semua orang berbahagia dengan para ilmuwan yang telah memajukan dunia mereka. Tetapi hal itu tidak berangsur lama dengan adanya judul keserakahan. Para ilmuwan yang gila kekuasaan memanfaatkan manusia untuk benar-benar di jadikan tikus percobaan yang tidak manusiawi.

Manusia tak lagi sama, mereka telah melewati evolusi. Lama-kelamaan mereka tidak memiliki kebebasan merasa dikekang dan semua emosi yang mereka alami tertekan karena tidak adanya pengeluaran emosi tersebut. Sesuatu yang bernama emosi perlahan-lahan telah hilang di dalam jiwa diri seseorang. Mereka tidak lagi memiliki emosi. Mereka tidak lagi menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Para psikologi yang ada di dunia perlahan-lahan mulai berkurang dan punah. Mereka tak bisa lagi menyembuhkan manusia-manusia yang kehilangan hati nurani mereka. Saat itulah sampai seorang ahli psikologi benar-benar hilang. Tetapi, tak ada yang tahu bahwa masih ada satu orang anak keturunan psikologi.

 **.**

* * *

 **EMOTIONS**

* * *

 **.**

"Prof, apa itu emosi?" Seorang anak lelaki mungil yang duduk didalam kelas dengan nuansa kaca itu bertanya setelah diberi kesempatan bertanya.

Profesor separuh baya dengan wajah datar itu terheran. "Darimana kau tahu soal emosi?"

"Aku pernah membacanya disuatu buku, kalau manusia seharusnya memiliki emosi." Anak itu masih bersikukuh.

"Itu adalah kata haram untuk dipertanyakan. Jika kau menyebutkan kata haram itu lagi, kau akan diberi peringatan khusus oleh jaksa police dari distrik satu. Kau paham, Tuan Byun?"

Anak yang dipanggil tuan Byun itu pucat pasi. "A..Aku mengerti, Prof."

"Good boy!"

Profesor separuh baya yang badannya sudah agak bungkuk itu keluar dari ruangan yang terlihat serba putih. Dindingnya berupa kaca sehingga mereka dapat melihat refleksi diri mereka. Arsitektur gedung ini telah memperjelas jika itu bisa membuat mereka berintropeksi sesudah selesai kelas.

"Besok adalah hari penerima penghargaan." Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan di gedung mewah.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku yakin kau pasti mendapatkannya." Mendapatkan penghargaan? Semua orang ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan penelitian mereka. Sehingga kebebasan akan berpaling pada mereka.

Mereka mengambil skuter listrik mereka di loker serbaguna milik mereka. Bentuknya seperti layaknya skateboard, tetapi mereka bisa mengaturnya dengan menggunakan kaki mereka. Hal itu juga melatih keseimbangan yang mereka miliki. Mereka terlihat tidak membawa apapun. Barang-barang yang mereka miliki memang ditinggalkan di loker. Sehingga, mereka tidak harus lelah untuk membawa semua keperluan kelas.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengendarai skuter, berjalan keluar gedung. Jika dilihat-lihat skuter itu tidaklah nampak pada gravitasi bumi. Ilmuwan yang membuatnya berkata gravitasi bumi tak lagi dibutuhkan, sehingga dia mencoba untuk membuat skuter listrik yang bisa melayang. Dia berhasil pada cobaan ke 7 kali.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan mendapatkannya minggu ini."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menerawang. "Ada pertanyaan yang belum aku dapatkan jawabannya."

"Kau memang cerdas, Baek. Maka dari itu kau berhak mendapatkannya." Setelahnya skuter yang mereka kendarai melaju lebih cepat.

Keesokan harinya, hari penerimaan penghargaan benar-benar sudah dipengujung acara. Itu diadakan didalam ruangan yang sangat luas serta bertingkat. Semua orang duduk disana dengan melingkar. Ditengah-tengah itulah tempat penerimaan penghargaan. Ketika nama-nama orang yang menerima penghargaan disebutkan, ketika itulah nama Baekhyun berada diantaranya.

"Sudah kuduga…" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan ini, Lu…." Luhan seolah tuli. Tetap mendorong Baekhyun menuju pertengahan tempat pembawa acara mengumumkannya.

"Selamat kepada Tuan Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki peringkat tertinggi minggu ini dengan IQ 267. Dengan ini saya mengatakan bahwa kau sudah wajib menikah secepatnya. Namun, penelitian masih berlanjut dan kau harus melewati beberapa tahap lagi."

Usia Baekhyun kurang lebih 18 tahun untuk anak seusianya. Orang tua? Tidak ada. Mereka sudah dipisahkan oleh orang tua mereka ketika mereka bahkan baru dilahirkan. Semua manusia yang lahir menjadi miliki negara. Orangtua mereka tidak berhak mengurus bayi mereka. Negaralah yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus bayi tersebut.

 **.**

* * *

 **EMOTIONS**

* * *

 **.**

Setiap hari penerimaan penghargaan, disanalah terjadinya pernikahan massal. Mereka dijodohkan secara acak untuk mengetahui seperti apa pasangan mereka.

Tak ada yang bisa membantah. Semua mutlak kekuasaan yang mengatur. Pun adalah suatu keberuntungan jika mereka memiliki pasangan berbeda jenis kelamin.

"Byun Baekhyun, 18 tahun." Mereka yang penerima penghargaan kemarin berada di gedung pemerintahan pencatat takdir jodoh di negaranya. Kemarin, Baekhyun berangkat dari distrik tiga ke distrik satu untuk mengetahui seperti apa pasangannya. Konon, mereka sudah mengatur pasangan semua orang yang berada di dunia. Jika orang yang bersangkutan sudah mati mereka akan merubahnya dengan takdir yang lain. Seperti itulah mereka bekerja. Mereka dibuat sejajar untuk dapat mengetahui pasangan masing-masing. Kini giliran Baekhyun.

"Pasanganmu sudah menunggu ditirai berwarna biru. Kenalilah dan menteri jodoh akan mencatat tanggal serta nama kalian. Dan kalian resmi menikah."

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati tirai berwarna biru. Dia masuk tanpa ragu-ragu. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki bergaris rahang tegas memakai pakaian khas dokter. Lelaki tadi menyadari keadaan Baekhyun, setelahnya tersenyum dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol. 24 tahun. Kau Baekhyun kan?"

Baekhyun menyalami Chanyeol. "Yes, I'am."

Saat itu Baekhyun tahu pasangannya adalah laki-laki. Sama seperti dirinya.

 **.**

* * *

 **EMOTIONS  
**

* * *

 **.**

"Ahhh…Ahhh"

Baekhyun menangkup rahang Chanyeol. Keduanya dapat merasakan napas berat mereka. Bibir tebal Chanyeol bertemu dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Peluh yang semakin banyak tampak pada tubuh keduanya.

Penyatuan mereka terjadi begitu saja. Chanyeol yang mengukung Baekhyun. Setelahnya mereka sudah sama-sama bertelanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat ditubuh keduanya. Chanyeol melesakkan pusatnya kedalam lubang berkedut miliki Baekhyun yang belum sama sekali terjamah oleh siapapun. Chanyeol lah yang pertama bagi Baekhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Chanyeol mengerang. Pertama kali dia merasakan sesuatu senikmat ini. Sebelumnya, dia benar-benar buta. Mereka bisa saja mengetahui hal ini sebelum mereka menikah. Tetapi keduanya disibukkan oleh kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Chanyeol… I'm coming… I'm coming… Ohhh!" Chanyeol semakin mempercepat penyatuan mereka. Bergerak mengikuti hukum alam. Bergerak mengikuti nalurinya. Dan saat keduanya menyemburkan bukti bercinta milik mereka, disanalah keduanya mengerang dan datang dengan keras.

Baekhyun mendongak dan memejamkan mata mengeluarkan kenikmatannya. Cairannya menyembur keperut Chanyeol. Bibirnya terbuka lebar dengan napas yang terengah. Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda, dia menumpu berat badanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Sama-sama terengah. Dan ketika dia sudah lemas, dia bergeser kearah samping Baekhyun dengan penyatuan yang masih melekat.

Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya. "Hei.." Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja….."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyesap bibir Baekhyun dengan pelan dan lembut. Menyiratkan sesuatu yang menjalar pada keduanya. Sampai hal yang begitu lembut itu berubah menjadi nafsu.

"Mhhh…..Mpphh.." Suara kecipak yang khas terdengar diantara mereka. Saat itulah Baekhyun naik kepangkuan Chanyeol. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa junior Chanyeol telah tegak kembali. Dan setelahnya Baekhyun menunggangi Chanyeol dengan gerakan naik turun. Chanyeol membantu dengan satu tangan menggerakkan pinggul Baekhyun. Sedangkan satu tangan lagi masih menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Keduanya masih berciuman dengan napas tidak beraturan.

Baekhyun menyelipkan jari-jarinya pada rambut Chanyeol. Menjambak pula ketika keduanya datang dan lagi-lagi dengan keras.

"Ohhh…Chanyeol…." Karena lelah, Baekhyun terkurap didada Chanyeol. Penyatuan mereka belum juga terlepas.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut magenta milik Baekhyun dengan halus. Terdapat senyuman diwajahnya. "Kau istimewa…"

Baekhyun hanya bergumam. Tangannya melingkar sempurna di leher Chanyeol.

"Kau istimewa karena memiliki rahim dengan sendirinya."

Baekhyun mendongak. "Aku juga tidak pernah tahu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol gantian bergumam. "Hmm?"

"Mengapa aku merasa kau begitu berbeda?"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

Baekhyun bangkit dari terlungkup di tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersandar pada kepala kasur dan Baekhyun melepaskan penyatuan mereka tetap duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Senyum. Tersenyumlah untukku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Menimbulkan kesan tampan yang melekat diwajahnya. Terdapat lesung pipi di bagian kanan. Baekhyun tertegun.

"Chanyeol, mengapa kau berbeda? Mengapa kau memiliki emosi?"

Senyum Chanyeol menghilang. "Berapa IQmu, Baek?"

"Orang yang memberiku penghargaan berkata bahwa IQku 267."

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan sebelah tangan yang mengelus rambut magenta Baekhyun. "Good, boy. Tapi, IQku masih diatasmu."

"Berapa?"

Chanyeol melesakkan hidung mancungnya agar menyentuh hidung Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau memberitahumu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan sangat menyesal jika kau kecewa karena IQku melebihi milikmu." Chanyeol menjentil hidung Baekhyun, bermaksud menggodanya. Namun, tak ada reaksi.

"Untuk apa aku kecewa? Kau cerdas. Makanya kau menjadi seorang dokter."

"Ya. Itulah aku." Chanyeol berucap dengan bangga. Dia mencuri ciuman di bibir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Keduanya melepaskan bibir mereka. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

"Apakah kau tahu sesuatu? Tentang emosi?" Entah mengapa Chanyeol berbisik.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku pernah membacanya. Pun saat aku bertanya pada professor Soman, dia bilang aku tidak boleh membicarakan hal itu lagi. Itu kata-kata haram. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti."

Karena pegal, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menyamping di kasur sebelahnya. Selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. keduanya berhadapan, bertumpu pada salah satu tangan yang disikut. "Kau tahu bahwa IQmu itu tertinggi dari semua anak seusiamu, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan saat Professor berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku pikir aku tidak boleh menanyakannya pada sembarang orang."

Chanyeol menjentil hidung Baekhyun lagi. "Lalu, mengapa kau menanyakannya padaku?"

"Kupikir kau berbeda….."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia pikir dirinya salah. Dia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sama halnya dengan anak seusianya saat dia berusia seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah orang yang peka. Pengetahuannya luas. Itu wajar karena IQ Baekhyun memang tertinggi. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun memiliki rasa penasaran yang kuat. Apakah Chanyeol bisa mempercayai Baekhyun?

"Kau yang berbeda, Baekhyun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu…" Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi. "Berjanjilah padaku, Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun menanti ucapan Chanyeol. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak membicarakan tentang emosi selain padaku. Kau boleh menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatmu penasaran kepadaku. Hanya kepadaku, Baek. Berjanjilah."

"Ya, aku berjanji…"

"Good...Kau milikku sekarang Baekhyun…."

Baekhyun tak menyahut. Dia memejamkan matanya, bertanya-tanya perasaan hangat apa yang telah bersarang diotaknya sekarang?

Diluar sana banyak orang-orang yang mengincar IQ Baekhyun, jika dirinya bertindak diluar batas kemampuannya Baekhyun akan mengalami proses _the Souls_. Dimana jiwa Baekhyun akan dibunuh sementara kecerdasannya bisa diambil dan dimanfaatkan untuk penelitian oleh para ilmuwan yang telah berkuasa. Chanyeol rasa dirinya tak mau hal itu terjadi. Chanyeol sudah sejauh ini. Dia pikir dirinya bisa mempercayai Baekhyun. Masalahnya, akankah Baekhyun percaya padanya?

 **.**

 **EMOTIONS**

 **To Be Continued/END?**

 **.**

 **END?**


	2. Your Feelings

_Ini bukan klaim kebenaran._

 _Hanya pemerenungan dan mencoba keluar dari kotak yang biasa. Membayangkan hidup tanpa emosi; tidak ada kemarahan, tidak ada kebencian, tidak ada suka dan tak suka atas dasar emosi._

 _Dan…._

 _Tidak ada cinta._

 _Semua berjalan dengan terkontrol, berjarak dan sepenuhnya rasional. Semua reaksi terkendali dan terkontrol. Jika berbicara hanyalah datar, tak meledak-ledak. Pandangan juga datar. Tidak ada siratan emosional dan meledak-ledak dalam nada bicara, pilihan kata, dan sorot mata._

 _Semua terkendali, terkontrol pikiran dan terukur ala kadarnya. Reaksi pada orang lain pun biasa-biasa saja tanpa muatan emosi._

 _Dipuji atau dihina orang lain setinggi langit, tidak tersirat kegembiraan apapun atau bahkan tidak menunjukkan reaksi emosional. Semua seolah telah mengikuti prosedur apa adanya._

 _Kaku. Adalah satu-satunya yang dapat dijelaskan diantara lautan manusia._

 _Itulah yang terjadi pada diri Baekhyun. Atau manusia-manusia lainnya._

" _Emosi memang sifat alami dari manusia, pemberian Sang Pencipta. Emosi akan selalu ada. Yang berbeda adalah dampak yang diakibatkan daripada itu. Tergantung bagaimana hal tersebut dikendalikan."_

" _Hidup tanpa emosi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, jika itu terjadi hanya manusia yang tidak memiliki hati lah yang tidak memiliki emosi. Pun jika emosi tidak ada, maka hidup akan terasa hampa dan tak berwarna."_

 _Tetapi inilah yang terjadi….._

 _Karena tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana emosi itu bekerja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EMOTIONS**

 **amandaerate**

 **manyeolbae**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Romance and Drama**

 **Rated: M**

 **Length: 2 of?**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh hanya aku pinjam nama saja, keseluruhan karya ini milik aku. Jika ada kesamaan ide, nama, dan latar adalah jelas ketidaksengajaan. Teori disini sepenuhnya fantasy dan hanya kebutuhan dalam cerita. Abaikan teori yg menurut kalian tidak pantas. Termasuk perihal mengabaikan adanya Tuhan. Aku bener-bener udah mikirin plotnya. So, itu adalah bagian dari cerita saja. Aku harap kalian mengerti ya^^**

 **Summary: Semua acuan di dunia kita mengarah pada teknologi dimana sebuah perjodohan harus dilakukan tanpa memandang kelamin. Pernikahan bukan untuk meraih kebahagiaan, tetapi untuk berkembang biak. "Chanyeol, mengapa kau begitu berbeda? Mengapa kau memiliki emosi?" –Baekhyun. Saat itulah Baekhyun dijodohkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang diutus untuk mengembalikan keadaan semula, dimana manusia tak lagi memiliki emosi.**

 **Warning: YAOI! Typos! If you don't like YAOI, don't read. Isn't simple, right?**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EMOTIONS**

 **Bab 1**

 **Your Feelings**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tabung-tabung kaca berupa gelas yang terlihat sensitif atau bau-bau aneh cairan kimia yang kuhirup hampir seumur hidupku. Ruangan yang sepenuhnya cermin tak pula membantu apapun yang kupikirkan, bahkan semkain membuat kepalaku berputar.

Satu tahun berlalu sejak aku dan Baekhyun resmi menikah. Selama itu pula Baekhyun tak banyak membuat perubahan. Dia sedang mengandung 4 bulan. 4 bulan inilah yang membuat tubuhku bagaikan mencapai titik lemahnya, lelah. Selama 4 bulan sudah Baekhyun tak mau berbicara denganku dia lebih seperti mayat hidup bahkan lebih parah ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya. Mengingat Baekhyun yang tak mau membagi sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu membuatku sedih.

"Park?" Laki-laki jangkung dengan kepala yang tidak memiliki rambut itu memasuki ruangan. Sayup-sayup kudengar berisik di luar sana. Ini adalah waktu jam makan siang. Suara berisik itu hilang ketika laki-laki tadi menutup pintunya. Melangkah mendekatiku.

"Paman…?"

Wu Kris. Dia adalah satu-satunya pamanku yang tersisa. Tentunya tanpa para ilmuwan ketahui. Paman menyembunyikan identitas kami dengan baik. Dia juga yang selama ini membimbingku dengan segala pengetahuan yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuaku.

Mungkin paman Kris sudah bisa menebak mengapa wajahku terlihat muram. "Cobalah berbicara tentang sesuatu yang dia ingin ketahui atau bahaslah sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya."

Aku ingat ketika pertama kali Baekhyun bertanya padaku tentang emosi tanpa aku menjelaskannya lebih detail. Sejak saat itu dia memang tidak pernah membahas hal itu lagi. Atau bisa saja dia mencari tahu tentang hal itu dengan sendirinya. Kata emosi tidak pernah lagi keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Mungkin aku harus mencobanya. Aku berjanji akan berhati-hati.

"Aku akan mencobanya nanti."

Paman Kris duduk di kursi tunggal tebal yang langsung meringsut saat dia duduki. "Silahkan tanyakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Inilah yang kusuka darinya, dia seakan bisa membaca pikiranku tanpa harus susah-susah bertanya. Harus kuakui walau IQ paman Kris berada dibawahku dia lebih hebat.

"Apakah emosi bisa di bangkitkan? Maksudku, apakah emosi bisa langsung ada ketika kita memanggilnya?" Kris adalah ilmuwan biologi. Tetapi pengetahuannya memang lebih dari itu. Dia mengerti sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

"Bisa." Kris duduk dengan menyilangkan salah satu kakinya. Ekspresinya datar. Dia benar-benar aktor yang berpengalaman. Seharusnya aku juga dapat memasang wajah datar sepertinya. Jika tidak, para ilmuwan yang berkuasa itu curiga padaku. Para ilmuwan yang tersebar di setiap distrik tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tetapi, aku tidak dapat menyembunyikannya. Seakan hal itu sudah menjadi aktif di setiap perasaanku membuncah.

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Hanya itu"

Kris terkekeh. "Kau hanya bertanya padaku bisa atau tidak. Dan kemungkinan jawaban yang kuberikan hanya dua, bisa atau tidak. Dan jawabanku adalah bisa."

Jika berdebat dengan Kris, aku sudah pasti angkat tangan. "Baiklah. Dapat kau jelaskan bagaimana hal itu dapat terjadi?"

Kris berdehem, mencari posisi duduk yang kalem. "Keadaan keterbangkitan bagian dari emosi dilakukan untuk meningkatkan kegiatan dari sel-sel otak dalam cerebral korteks, sistem limbik, dan hypothalamus. Aktifitas sel-sel di daerah otak ini secara langsung atau tidak langsung di pengaruhi oleh serabut-serabut syaraf yang menyebar dari daerah inti otak―formasi retikuler―mencapai semua daerah otak yang terlibat dalam pengaturan emosi. Ketika kegiatan serabut-serabut dari formasi retikuler harus naik atau mendaki, untuk mencapai daerah otak yang lebih tinggi terlibat emosi, disitulah pengaktifan bagian dari formasi retikuler bermula dan dapat diarahkan oleh otak."

Aku paham. Serabut syaraf-syaraf seperti benang tipis adalah yang paling banyak berada dalam otak. Semua serabut di dalam otak itu belum sepenuhnya terhubung satu sama lain. Jika terhubung, tentu saja telah menjadikan kecerdasan otak kita meningkat.

"Banyak emosi mempunyai komponen pembangkit, Chanyeol. Ketika kita emosional, kita sering merasa bergairah. Beberapa teori telah berpendapat bahwa semua emosi adalah hanya tingkat dimana seseorang atau hewan dihasut. Meski tidak semua orang setuju dengan gagasan ini, tingkat keterbangkitan adalah bagian penting dari emosionalitas."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku harus menghasut, Baekhyun?"

"Semacam itu, tapi tidak benar-benar menghasut."

Tidak benar-benar menghasut?

"Baiklah, jam makan siang sudah berakhir. Kau seharusnya mengisi perutmu agar otak mu bekerja. Berhati-hatilah, Chanyeol." Setelahnya yang kulihat adalah punggung tegap paman Kris keluar dari ruangan. Dia selalu tidak lupa untuk mengingatkanku tetap berhati-hati.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EMOTIONS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memasuki domum yang telah aku tinggali bersama Baekhyun. Domum adalah sebutan rumah modern yang semua dindingnya terbuat dari kaca tebal. Dulu, jika menggunakan batu bata yang dilapisi semen domum yang di tempati sama sekali tidak kokoh. Jika terjadi angin ribut ataupun bencana yang tidak terduga, hal itu akan merusakkan segalanya. Dengan kemampuan logika serta dekorasi yang akurat arsitektur leluhur kami sepakat untuk menggunakan kaca tebal dan benda-benda serupa lainnya. Terbukti saat terjadi bencana, domum masih tetap berdiri kokoh ditempatnya. Maka dari itu, harga domum sama dengan nilai emas berkilo-kilo.

Aku melangkah menelusuri kamar Baekhyun. Belakangan ini kami berdua tidur terpisah, itu semua tentu kemauan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?"

Pintu menuju balkon terbuka, kesimpulannya adalah dia berada disana. Aku menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk yang sekilas melintas di otakku.

Selama masa kehamilannya pula dia berhenti mengikuti program penelitian. Para ilmuwan telah membuat dirinya cuti.

"Baekhyun?" Aku mendesah lega ketika melihat punggung kecil miliknya dan aku tidak perlu ragu untuk menyelipkan tanganku diantara pinggulnya. Melingkarkan tanganku dan menumpu daguku di bahu sempitnya. Dia tak menolak, tetapi tetap tak bereaksi. Aku mengelus sedikit perutnya yang semakin membuncit.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku bahkan ragu dia mendengarkanku berbicara.

Aku berinisiatif untuk membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia menghadapku. Suatu kemajuan karena dia bersedia menubrukkan manik matanya yang bening ke mata lebarku.

Aku menyinggungkan senyum. Menangkup kedua pipinya yang semakin terlihat gembul. "Tidak apa-apa, Baek." Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Membawa tubuhnya agar bersandar pada dadaku. "Aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa aku siap jika kau membagi semua yang kau rasakan saat ini. Tidakkah kau merasakan sakit pada perutmu? Atau timbul dalam dirimu sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu terasa di dalam tubuhmu? Tidakkah kau mau mengeluarkannya sesuatu yang membuat dadamu sesak? Setidaknya bicaralah padaku, agar aku mengerti, Baekhyun. Jangan seperti ini. Berbagilah kepadaku. Agar aku bisa merasakannya juga."

Aku tak mengerti mengapa rasanya terlalu sesak untuk berbicara semuanya dalam satu waktu? Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Aku tahu bahwa hanya akulah yang merasakannya. Aku begitu mengerti di awal dan mencoba mengerti di akhir. Tetapi, aku tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Baekhyun.

Dia melepaskan pelukan kami. Mungkin karena merasakan sesuatu yang basah pada bahunya. Matanya membulat kaget seperti layaknya pertama kali melihat air mata keluar dari kedua bola mataku.

Baekhyun menggunakan jarinya untuk memegang kedua mataku. Membuatku menutup kelopaknya. Saat gerakannya turun pada pipiku aku membuka mata dan melihat dia dengan gerakan pelan menghapus air mata yang tadi menyebar di pipiku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Memelukku dengan erat sampai-sampai tubuhnya berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi yang kontras. Dapat kurasakan kepalanya menggeleng tanpa henti.

Ketika kurasa dia tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, aku mengelus rambut magenta miliknya agar dia berhenti. Bagaimana aku bisa menghiburnya jika aku tak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini? Andai aku menjadi paman Kris yang dapat mengerti diriku.

Apalah arti IQ tanpa EQ?

Emosi dan akal adalah dua sisi yang tidak pernah dipisahkan. Itulah mengapa istilah yang digunakan untuk menjelaskan kecerdasan hati adalah EQ. EQ itu sendiri merupakan penjelmaan dari suatu tolak ukur kekuatan otak, yaitu IQ.

Dalam hubungan keterkaitan antara EQ dan IQ adalah sebagai sumber yang sinergis, tanpa yang satu maka yang lainnya tidak lengkap dan tidak efektif. IQ bisa saja melebihi rata-rata. Akan tetapi, tidak akan bisa menjadi yang terdepan dalam hidup jika tidak di imbangi dengan EQ. Wilayah EQ adalah hubungan-hubungan personal dan interpersonal, yang mana mengacu pada tanggung jawab atas harga diri, kesadaran diri, sensitifitas sosial, dan adaptasi sosial. Jika EQ tinggi maka akan mampu merasakan seluruh perasaan ketika hal itu muncul dan akan mengetahui siapa jati diri manusia yang sebenarnya. Kemampuan manusia untuk menjaga alur komunikasi antara amigdala dan neokorteks tetap aktif sehingga dapat memberkati manusia dengan rasa kasihan, empati, adaptabilitas, dan pengendalian diri.

Barulah aku sadar manusia yang tanpa mampu merasakan seluruh perasaan yang ada tidak menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Orang-orang seperti Baekhyun adalah murni manusia tanpa emosi. Aku tak tahu apakah emosi bisa timbul dari dirinya jika aku membangkitkan emosi itu sendiri? Aku hanya perlu selayaknya menghasut Baekhyun tanpa benar-benar menghasut. Seperti yang telah diperintahkan oleh paman Kris.

Sejak Baekhyun lahir dirinya langsung disuntikkan obat pemicu usia. Semua bayi akan dapat mendengarkan intruksi yang para ilmuwan katakan. Itulah yang menjadikan alam bawah sadarnya terpengaruh dan paling melekat dalam memori jangka panjang. Baekhyun sendiri tidak sadar akan hal itu. Dia tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk mengekspresikan sesuatu perasaan apapun dalam dirinya. Hal itu menjadi terbiasa, dan lama-lama tubuh akan menolak dirinya untuk mengeluarkan bermacam-macam perasaannya. Dia telah lama memendam semua itu. Dan, aku mengerti betapa sulitnya dia memendam selama bertahun-tahun hidupnya. Aku memikirkan semua manusia seperti itu. Tetapi, dia harus. Baekhyun harus melawan dirinya sendiri. Dan aku bersumpah aku akan membimbingnya untuk terus membangkitkan perasaan yang sudah lama dia pendam.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EMOTIONS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Suara nyaring bel domum membuat diriku mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat. Sesuatu bertumpu pada tubuhku dan aku tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun begitu nyenyak tidur didada telanjangku. Aku menyingkirkan tubuhnya pelan, tak mau membangunkannya.

Aku memakai kaos dan bergegas menuju pintu. Ketika melihat seseorang dengan seragam putih khasnya, senyum yang tadi menyapa pagiku luntur dengan cepat. Aku begitu mengutuk diriku yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi sendiri.

Aku melebarkan pintu domum agar tubuhnya dapat masuk. Di ruang tamu berisikan sofa kami berhadapan. Tak bisa menebak urusan apa yang membuat dirinya bersusah payah datang ke domum kami pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

"Bisakah aku melihat Baekhyun?"

"Dia masih tertidur, _prof_." Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Aku mendengar dia hamil. Aku tahu dia istimewa, kupikir hal itu bisa dijadikan bahan penelitian mengapa dia memiliki rahim."

Hampir saja aku terbelalak ketika menyadari aku harus tetap menyembunyikan mimik wajahku. Satu hal lagi yang terlupakan bagiku jika anak yang dilahirkan Baekhyun akan diasingkan dan sepenuhnya milik negara. Demi apapun aku tidak sudi untuk memberikan anakku sendiri, darah dagingku kepada negara. Aku tak dapat memikirkan bagaimana anakku sendiri diperlakukan seperti Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EMOTIONS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun, aku masih memikirkan bagaimana nasib bayi yang sekarang berada di dalam rahim Baekhyun. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Dia semakin melesakkan dirinya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Baek?"

Dia menatapku.

"Bagaimana jika bayi yang berada didalam perutmu saat ini lahir dan kau tidak bisa melihatnya bahkan menyentuhnya?"

"Aku akan membawa bayiku bersamaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membiarkan bayi yang berada dalam perutku lahir."

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana otak Baekhyun bekerja saat ini. Apakah kehamilannya membuat IQ miliknya tidak berjalan semestinya? Aku sendiri baru sadar bahwa dia berbicara padaku.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu…"

Baekhyun tak menyahut.

"Bisa. Kita bahkan bisa melawan takdir saat ini." Baekhyun terbangun, dia duduk dan bersandar pada kepala kasur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" Aku tahu apa yang dia coba katakan. Yang harus kulakukan adalah mengabaikannya.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu."

"Kau bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang berada dalam tubuhmu. Aku ingin mendengarmu."

Apakah aku terkesan memaksakan dirinya? Kupikir tidak, ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku memeluk dirinya hati-hati, posisiku lebih rendah dari Baekhyun. Sehingga kepalaku berada pada dadanya.

"Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam perutku, Chanyeol." Dia memulai dengan berbisik. Kupikir dia mengambil langkah tepat karena bisa saja disini terdapat mata-mata. Dan kupastikan hanya diriku yang mendengarnya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kau menyikapi hal itu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kupikir aku merasa ada bunga-bunga yang hinggap dalam dadaku."

Senang? Dia bisa merasakan senang?

Kupikir posisi ku sekarang tidak nyaman. Aku terlentang dan dia mengikutiku. Tubuh kami berhadapan satu sama lain. Saling mengunci tatapan masing-masing.

Aku tersenyum. "Teruskan."

"Hal itu juga kurasakan saat kau terus berada di sampingku. Aku terlalu tidak mengerti akan sesuatu yang menjalar dalam dadaku selama aku hamil. Aku tidak membicarakannya padamu karena aku tak tahu bagaimana aku mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu dalam diriku. Tanpa tahu sebenarnya yang kuinginkan adalah untuk terus melihatmu. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

Aku hampir bersorak dalam hati karena Baekhyun mengeluarkan perasaannya padaku. Kupikir aku berhasil untuk menghasut emosi itu keluar dalam tubuhnya. Tetapi yang kupertanyakan adalah mimik wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia masih terlihat sama.

Tunggu…

.

.

.

Apakah Baekhyun baru saja menyatakan cinta kepadaku?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EMOTIONS**

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tahu ini pendek banget, maaf yaaaaT_T**

 **Tadinya aku mau End aja wkwk, tapi ceritanya gantung ya….**

 **Gatau kenapa aku lagi males sama yang panjang-panjang, lebih enak pendek yakan? Muehehe.**

 **Aku mau balas review nih^^ mumpung sempet.**

 **Nab03: Aku juga baru pertama kali nulis cerita genre ini… Maaf kalau misalkan mengecewakan dan tak sesuai prediksimu ya… Chapter ini sudah menjelaskan rahasianya belum? Kalau belum maaf coba lagi :x :vvv**

 **Xxbaekhyuneexx : Iya sudah dilanjut;)**

 **Potatochanbaek : Aku gak fast update, soalnya seminggu sekali;((**

 **Septianaditya1997: Aku mengerti dan aku sengaja, kupikir dijaman sekarang aja kayaknya Tuhan lebih banyak dilupakan. Engga kok, memang benar dijelaskan bahwa teknologi diatas segalanya. Jangan salah paham, aku islam kok^^ Cuma, aku berpikir bahwa bagaimana nasib dunia kita beribu-ribu taun kedepan? Nah, aku mencerminkan bahwa dimasa yang akan datang Tuhan sudah mulai dilupakan. Kyaaaa, tadinya aku juga mau bikin chanbaek ena ena sambil ngobrol, tapi ga nyambung, ga fokus gitu wkwk:D**

 **Hyurien92: Iya, ini tentang emosi^^ ambugi bagaimana? Hehe. Bagaimana apakah pemahamanmu sama dengan jalan ceritanya?**

 **Byunbacon119: Sudahhhh dilanjut**

 **Ria537: Sudah dilanjut yaaa. Alhamdulillah ada yang suka sama ff ku^^**

 **Vouzsmeyouzs: Sudah dilanjut yaa. Jangan panggil thor^^ aku 97 lines. Mungkin bisa panggil kak atau dek wkwk  
**

 **Park Beichan: bikin mikir?:D Aku cewek koooo^^ sudah dilanjut ya..**

 **Khumalasarifitri: Iya nih jadinya TBC…**

 **Baekbyyy: Ini sudah muncul belum konfliknya?**

 **pcyB.I: Enak bagaimana? Coba jelaskan bagian mana yang enaknya? Muehehe. Ini sudah ada chapter duanya ya:D**

 **BBH75: Iya jadinya TBC nih:D Aku jurusan psikologi dan aku mikir gimana jadinya manusia gak punya emosi? Jadilah ff ini~~~~~~**

 **Pucuk: Haloooo~~~ menantangnya yang seperti apa nih? Ambigu coeg:DDD iya sudah dilanjut, tapi sepertinya bakalan seminggu sekali;(**

 **00: sudah aku lanjut ya;))**

 **Terimakasih ya yang sudah mau review ff ku^^**

 **Yang masih just ngefavorite atau ngefollow muncullah kau roh-roh bergentayangan wkwk. Ditunggu reviewnya^^ siapa tau minggu depan langsung 2 chapter *ngarep. Muehehe.**

 **See you in next Chapter^^^**

 **Love you❤❤**

.

.


	3. TWENTY

Chanyeol sudah mengerti bahkan diusianya pada tahun keempat dia bernafas di dunia. Dengan serum yang telah disuntikkan oleh kedua orangtuanya sebelum mereka meninggal, semua berubah dalam sekejap mata. Sistem di kedua tubuhnya berkembang dua kali lebih cepat daripada manusia normal. Paman Kris sudah membuat dia mengerti maksud dari dia dilahirkan. Atau Chanyeol dapat menyebutnya bahwa kehadirannya memang disengaja untuk mengembalikan keadaan semula. Tidak seperti dia berdiri sekarang, dimana manusia tidak lagi memiliki emosi.

Dengan segala kecerdasan yang dimilikinya, dia tentu sudah menyusun rencana secara lurus dan teratur. Dia tahu dia harus bersabar. Diumurnya yang ke dua puluh, dia diberi tahu oleh Paman Kris bahwa serum itu tidak lagi bekerja. Dan dia sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Tetapi kecerdasan tersebut tidak dapat membuat dia mengerti mengapa emosi tak boleh lagi dipakai atau diekspresikan. Chanyeol masih beranggapan bahwa emosi adalah salah satu emosi manusia. Dan seseorang yang berada dibalik ini semua jelas adalah orang yang menentang keberadaan Tuhan dan mungkin membenci sifat-sifat yang ada didalam manusia. Ultimatum itu dikeluarkan beribu-ribu tahun jauh sebelum dia di lahirkan. Chanyeol hanya mampu berspekulasi sampai disini. Dan akan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainnya.

Hidup sebagai manusia palsu membuatnya merasa semakin bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Kapan dan dimana pun. Paman Kris bahkan sudah melabeli Chanyeol manusia paling kaku yang pernah dia lihat. Saat itu dia memang dikuasi emosi yang berlebihan.

Hatinya sudah diarahkan untuk membalas dendam kepada siapapun yang terlibat dalam kematian kedua orangtuanya. Dari umurnya yang keempat tahun dia sudah bertekad dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya.

Diliputi dendam yang besar selama kurang lebih dua puluh tahun tidak menyadarkan dirinya bahwa sewaktu-waktu dia bisa saja sudah dijodohkan. Dia benar-benar tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Chanyeol mengenalinya dengan nama Baekhyun. Bocah 18 tahun yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata dari anak seusianya dan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

Dia pernah berpikir bahwa dia tak peduli sudah dijodohkan atau tidak. Dia tetap pada rencana awalnya.

Sampai Chanyeol sadar bahwa keberadaan Baekhyun bahkan merubah semua rencananya menjadi berantakan. Menjadi tak lurus dan tak teratur.

Menjadi tak terbantahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EMOTIONS**

 **amandaerate**

 **manyeolbae**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Romance and Drama**

 **Rated: M**

 **Length: 3 of?**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh hanya aku pinjam nama saja, keseluruhan karya ini milik aku. Jika ada kesamaan ide, nama, dan latar adalah jelas ketidaksengajaan. Teori disini sepenuhnya fantasy dan hanya kebutuhan dalam cerita. Abaikan teori yg menurut kalian tidak pantas. Termasuk perihal mengabaikan adanya Tuhan. Aku bener-bener udah mikirin plotnya. So, itu adalah bagian dari cerita saja. Aku harap kalian mengerti ya^^**

 **Summary: Semua acuan di dunia kita mengarah pada teknologi dimana sebuah perjodohan harus dilakukan tanpa memandang kelamin. Pernikahan bukan untuk meraih kebahagiaan, tetapi untuk berkembang biak. "Chanyeol, mengapa kau begitu berbeda? Mengapa kau memiliki emosi?" –Baekhyun. Saat itulah Baekhyun dijodohkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang diutus untuk mengembalikan keadaan semula, dimana manusia tak lagi memiliki emosi.**

 **Warning: YAOI! Typos! If you don't like YAOI, don't read. Isn't simple, right?**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EMOTIONS**

 **Bab 2**

 **TWENTY**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haahhhh...Haaahhhhh" Sebuah hembusan nafas kasar terus menerus keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Dia sedang terbaring lemah dengan mulut terbuka, berkeringat dan tak berdaya. Tetapi dia antara mata sayunya, dia masih berwajah datar.

Aku sudah melihat tanda-tandanya ketika dia meringis sakit pada bagian perutnya. Dalam keadaan panik, aku menghubungi Paman Kris. Meminta solusi bagaimana Baekhyun dapat mengeluarkan bayinya dan tak mempermasalahkan aku yang akan terus berada disamping Baekhyun.

Untunglah ingatan Paman Kris berjalan dan menyebut Profesor Suho. Aku yakin dia dapat membantuku.

"Aku harus membiusnya, Park. Tetapi dia masih tetap terjaga. Ini untuk melumpuhkan sementara sistem saraf rasa sakitnya." Profesor Suho memberitahuku, dia langsung menyuntik Baekhyun tanpa menunggu balasanku, ucapannya bermaksud memberitahuku.

Jangan tanyakan aku mengapa Prof Suho tidak mempermasalahkan aku tetap disamping Baekhyun dalam keadaan panik dan rasa ingin menangis. Dia sama sepertiku dan seperti Paman Kris. Jangan kaget karena banyak orang yang mau mengeluarkan emosinya dan tetap menyembunyikan itu pada manusia lain yang kedudukannya tinggi. Diruangan ini, Paman Kris memastikan bahwa semua aman. Dia menjaga mereka untukku.

Setelah beberapa lama diantara hidup dan mati Baekhyun, bayi itu keluar tanpa tangisan. Dia hanya tertidur dengan kulit kemerahan yang membuat hatiku membuncah saat melihatnya.

"Seberapa kerasnya kita menyembunyikannya dia tetap akan dibawa, Chanyeol. Kau tau itu. Kita tak bisa menyelamatkannya sama sekali. Setidaknya sampai tiga atau empat hari kedepan."

Aku meringis ketika menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan tidak akan berlangsung selama yang Bisa kupikirkan. Diam-diam air mataku mengalir dan memeluk makhluk mungil itu. Dia dalam keadaan suci saat dilahirkan, dia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Dan dia seenaknya saja dibuat bahkan penelitian oleh orang-orang yang tidak memiliki hak sama sekali terhadap bayiku.

"Chanyeol?" Suara lembut itu membuatku mengangkat kepalaku. Dia masih berbaring dalam beberapa jahitan yang masih basah diperutnya.

Aku mendekati bayi yang berada didalam timanganku ke wajahnya. Seketika aku dapat melihat wajah haru walau mungkin hanya angin lalu. Dia dengan ragu menaruh telunjuknya pada pipi tembam si bayi. Kemudian menyusuri kulitnya yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Siapa namanya, Baek?"

"Chanhyun."

"Park Chanhyun?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Kris mendekatiku terburu-buru kemudian berbisik, "Perhatikan emosimu, Chanyeol." Tangannya dengan terburu menghapus jejak air mataku dengan tisu yang digenggamnya. Setelahnya membuang dalam diam dibalik punggungnya.

Dua detik dobrakan pintu menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Aku menoleh kearah pintu dengan pandangan datar. Beberapa petugas berpakaian khas memasuki ruangan dengan bersenjata lengkap. Tidakkah mereka terlalu berlebihan?

Salah satu ilmuwan berkulit putih memasuki ruangan dengan angkuh. "Bawa bayinya untukku."

Dua orang petugas mendekatiku, satu orang mengambil bayi yang ku timang dengan paksa dan lainnya menjaga kalau-kalau aku memberontak.

Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk bayiku membuatku marah. Mungkin mukaku sudah memerah dan tanganku mengepal erat karena menahan amarah.

Bayi itu sekarang berada digenggaman pemuda berkulit pucat itu. mereka bergegas keluar kalau saja suara Baekhyun tidak menghentikannya.

"Profesor Sehun? Mengapa kau membawa Chanhyun?" Seharusnya aku mencegahnya untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu.

Profesor Sehun yang dimaksud itu menoleh kembali memberikan bayinya kepada salah satu petugas. Dia berjalan ke arah bangsal dimana Baekhyun masih terbaring. "Kukira kau sudah tahu aturan mainnya, Baekhyun."

Aku tak mengenalnya. Si Sehun itu. Mereka berdua berbicara selayaknya teman lama. Tak menutup kemungkinan kalau Sehun adalah salah satu profesor yang mengajar Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu aturannya dan aku tak mungkin salah bahwa kita bisa saja menolak penelitian terhadap apa yang menjadi hak milik kita seutuhnya."

Aku berdiri disebelah Baekhyun, waspada saat jemari Sehun berhenti pada rahang milik Baekhyun.

"Jadi...Kau beranggapan bahwa bayi itu adalah milikmu? Sudah berapa tahun kau hidup didunia ini, Baekhyun?"

Jemari Sehun meneleng rahang Baekhyun sehingga kepalanya terlempar kesamping.

"Tolong jangan berbuat kasar." Aku tak mungkin berdiam diri saja ketika orang yang paling berharga bagiku ini dilecehkan didepan mataku, bukan?

"Persetan. Kupikir cukup sampai disini dimana batasanmu pada bayi yang kau lahirkan, Baekhyun. Lain kali perhatikanlah cara bicaramu dan kepada siapa kau berbicara." Selanjutnya melengang keluar diikuti oleh para petugas yang membuat rusuh.

Kurang dari tiga puluh menit aku menatap malaikat kecilku, ah tidak. Itu bahkan terasa singkat bagiku. aku belum puas menatapnya. Kalau saja aku tahu Chanhyun akan dibawa secepat yang profesor Suho perkirakan, aku akan menatap bayi kecilku itu sepuasnya. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengecup wajahnya yang tenang. Semua yang dikatakan profesor itu membuatku seperti diberikan harapan palsu yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurasa aku akan berhadapan lagi dengan Baekhyun selama empat bulan dirinya mengandung. Lagi-lagi dia mengabaikan keberadaanku. Dan hampir tidak menoleh bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Pandangannya kosong. Terlebih dia masih dalam masa pemulihan pasca melahirkan. Keadaan Baekhyun semakin membuat perasaanku tak karuan. Dia lagi-lagi tidak mau membagi perasaannya padaku. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin aku dibuat senang karena dia mampu membagi sedikit perasaannya padaku, atau pengakuan yang tersirat bahwa dia membutuhkanku. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat kalut olehnya.

"Baekhyun..."

Aku memijit pelipisku pelan. Mengerang karna dia sama sekali tidak tertarik oleh keadaan disekitarnya.

"Kau masih disini?" Suara milik profesor Suho bertengger ditelingaku. Aku hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

"Ada teman Baekhyun datang, dia bilang dia mengenal Baekhyun."

"Siapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek? Benarkah itu kau? Kemana bakpau yang berada di tulang pipimu itu, mengapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi?" Laki-laki yang sama mungilnya itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Dia hanya melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Baekhyun.

Selama dia hidup, baru kali ini dia melihat interaksi diantara dua manusia yang bisa terbilang dekat, dengan wajah datar. Bisa kalian bayangkan itu? Itu terlalu kaku bagi dirinya yang jelas-jelas telah memiliki emosi.

Dia terus bertanya atau memberitahukan hal-hal yang menurutnya seperti cerita dongeng sehari-hari. Aku akui dia pasti tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan menjawabnya. Tetapi hal itu tidak terlalu peduli bahkan jika Baekhyun mendengarkan atau tidak.

Namanya Luhan. Dia tipikal teman yang setia. Aku bisa melihat dari pancaran matanya yang menyejukkan. Dia selalu cepat tanggap terhadap keadaan disekelilingnya. Dia terlalu cerewet, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Aku tak perlu khawatir bahwa ada orang-orang yang akan berada disisi Baekhyun. Walaupun dalam tujuan yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihatlah, wajah dan bibirnya benar-benar replika dari Baekhyun. Hanya saja matanya yang lebar itu mengikuti ayahnya."

Dua orang lelaki berbeda usia dengan memakai jas putih panjang itu mengamati bayi yang baru saja diletakkan pada tabung kaca yang kecil. Disamping kiri dan kanannya terdapat tabung-tabung bayi lainnya yang sedang tidur dengan tenang.

Satu orang yang lebih tua mengulurkan tangannya kearah tabung tersebut, kaca yang tadinya menghalangi otomatis terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kemudian dia mengangkat bayi tersebut ke tangannya. "Yang satu ini belum kita beri serum."

"Kau akan melakukannya, prof?" Lelaki pucat yang lebih muda bertanya.

"Tentu saja."

Keheningan sempat terjadi di antara mereka. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka berdua, yang pasti masing-masing mata tertuju pada bayi yang berada pada lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Tidakkah penjurusan akan dilakukan sebentar lagi? Tahun ini Baekhyun akan mengikutinya, bukan?" Yang lebih tua lebih dulu bersuara, menghilangkan keheningan tadi. Sembari mengembalikan bayi pada tabung.

"Ya, dia sudah mencapai di angka kedua puluh. Ini sudah waktunya."

"Waktunya sudah tiba..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa selanjutnya Baekhyun di umur dua puluh?"

Baekhyun sedang tertidur pulas. Membelakangi Chanyeol yang tetap duduk ditempatnya dan tidak pernah meninggalkan tempatnya. Sementara Kris baru saja tiba di ruangan mereka. Sedangkan Luhan sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tempat ini sudah selayaknya seperti rumah sakit. Tetapi orang-orang ini tidak menyebutnya begitu. Mereka ini bagaikan manusia-manusia yang tidak teguh pada pendiriannya. Selalu ada perasaan tidak puas diantara ilmuwan itu. Mereka bisa saja merubahnya sesuai dengan hati mereka. Tempat ini mereka sebut dengan laboratorium. Menganggap orang-orang didalamnya sebagai bahan percobaan atau penelitian yang tidak masuk akal.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Apa maksud paman?"

Kris menghela napas panjang. "Inilah kelemahanmu, Chanyeol. Pikiran cerdasmu itu seakan menguap bila kau hanya terfokus pada satu titik. Seharusnya kau tidak begitu. Semuanya lenyap bahkan jika kau tetap seperti itu."

Chanyeol masih tetap tidak mengerti. Dia sepenuhnya kosong. Dia masih berpikir keras bahkan saat profesor Suho memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau disini, Kris?"

"Ya."

Profesor Suho menghampiri Baekhyun. Memeriksa tubuhnya. "Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Jahitannya akan cepat kering. Dia juga akan kembali kuat besok atau lusa dan kupastikan dia akan pulang."

Penemuan obat-obatan yang menkjubkan tak lagi membebani manusia. Ada beberapa obat yang bisa menyembuhkan dalam sekejap. Ada pula yang hanya bermaksud untuk meredakan sakitnya. Bahkan kanker pun bisa diatasi. Itu membuat tingkat kematian di dunia menurun dan sebalaiknya, tingkat kelahiran meningkat drastis. Manusia diperkirakan hidup sampai kurang lebih 100 tahun. Bahkan ada ilmuwan yang mencapai 250 tahun. Tak heran jika mereka hidup dengan sehat.

Profesor Suho menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh dari bangsal. "Kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang tadi menunduk saat disebut namanya mendongak. "Ummm.. Ya, aku sudah lebih baik dari beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Bagaimana dengan ilmuwan yang akan menguji anak-anak dua puluh tahun itu, Suho-ssi?" Mereka yang setara kedudukannya tak akan memanggil dengan embel-embel profesor.

"Mereka sudah mempersiapkannya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Seperti biasa. Bukankah Baekhyun akan turun tahun ini?" Dia menyenderkan pinggulnya yang sejajar dengan bangsal Baekhyun. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kris meringis. "Ya." Setengah berbisik.

"Apa maksud dari Baekhyun yang turun tahun ini?" Laki-laki lebih muda dari Kris dan Suho yang sedari tadi masih belum mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan bersuara.

"Yeol, umur Baekhyun dua puluh tahun ini."

Oh, jangan bilang Chanyeol juga melupakan yang satu ini.

Dan, mereka tidak menyadari satu-satunya lelaki mungil yang terbaring itu tidak benar-benar tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh, astaga. Rasanya aku semakin dibuat kalut dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka masih didalam ruangan. Bodoh sekali rasanya jika yang dikatakan oleh paman Kris sepenuhnya benar. Sudah kubilang dia telah hapal sifat di dalam dan di luar tubuhku. Dia benar, kelemahanku adalah tidak memperhatikan sekeliling jika aku sudah terfokus pada satu titik. Dan satu titik sekarang yang menguasai jiwa dan pikiranku berada pada Baekhyun. Tidakkah dia berbahaya? Apa yang telah dia lakukan kepadaku? Mengapa kehadirannya bisa membawa pengaruh yang begitu besar terhadapku? He's so dangerous.

Aku telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting yang sama sekali aku abaikan. Kalau saja mereka berdua tidak membicarakan hal ini. Tentu aku akan terkejut lebih dari ini.

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku, Baek?"

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada perjodohan jika hal ini tidak akan berlangsung lama? Seharusnya aku juga bisa mempersiapkan diriku saat hari itu tiba.

Oh, sudah cukup Chanhyun saja yang diambil dari pihak ilmuwan. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun. Kupikir aku sudah mulai gila. Bukankah aku hidup untuk balas dendam? Ketika Baekhyun muncul, aku sudah menyampingkan itu semua. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan sesuatu yang akan meledak didalam diriku akan balas dendam itu.

Rasanya baru kemarin dia berada disiku.

Bip..bip..bip

Sebuah LED berwarna merah berkedip di jam tanganku. Itu lebih menyerupai gelang besi yang tipis dan beberapa tombol disekelilingnya. Aku menekan tombol hijau bermaksud untuk menjawab panggilan yang datang. Hologram 3D Kris membesar didepan kedua mataku.

"Yeol, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku harus memberitahumu. Ujian itu akan dipercepat. Dan itu mutlak. Maafkan aku memberitahu ini, tapi..." Ada jeda didalam suaranya."Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maybe...Thank's Kris." Setelahnya aku menekan tombol merah disamping tombol hijau tadi. Dan hologram itu hilang. Aku sendiri ragu dengan suaraku.

Ya, Tuhan... Apakah hatiku akan baik-baik saja dengan itu? Lagi-lagi aku harus kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi. Tetapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia bisa melewatkan semuanya. Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang cerdas. Tetapi harapan itu pupus ketika aku ingat bahwa Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang terguncang pasca Chanhyun dibawa pergi oleh lelaki berkulit pucat bernama Sehun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bingung? Sama aku juga bingung wkwkwk.**

 **Pendek?**

 **Yaampun maaf yaaaa kalau ini benar bener telat setelat telatnya orang telat. Ngaretttt banget kan? Maaaaf bangetttt *bow *bow**

 **Aku sekarang ga bisa janji bakal fast update lagiii. Jangan tanyakan mengapa:(**

 **Semoga ini gak ada typo yaaa^^**

 **Bales review mumpung sempet^^**

 **nab03: iyaaa muehehe, udh ngelahirin malah dichapter ini:oo nahhhhh tebakan kamu bener wkwk. Jadi bayinya tetep diambil gimana dong?:( engga ketauan kok tapi hampir ketuan haha dia kan punya muka duaa, jadi woles. Iyaaa biasanya baek yg kaya cabeee ya haha. OOC bgt dah iniiii.**

 **PcyB.I: iyaa bayinya diambil:( emosi gak bisa dibikin tapi dikeluarin *apabedanya wkwkwk. Wohooo makasihhh udh disemangatin:))**

 **Hyurien92: ini sudah review kok kenapa harus bingung?:* iya say aku tahu ini pendek ga sepanjang anunya Chanyeol ya gimanaaa wkwk, ga diend kok hehhe. Okeee tetep dilanjut kok:)**

 **Wijayanti628: iyaaaa ngeriii, dunia ga berwarna tanpa ada emosi yakan? Naahhhhhh cobaaa liat anak jaman skrng kalo lg nongkrongg pasti pada ke gadget semuaaa benerr? Haha makanyaaa Chanyeol terlahir buat menyelamatkan dunia *lebay lebih peka:v gpp kokkk aku seneng kalo ada org yg bisa bertuker pikiran gitu sama akuuu. Aku bikin ff ini pasti adaa hikmahnyaa *lah jadi alim gini wkwk. Woahhh makasihhh:) aku akan berusaha buat ceritanya jadi menarik. *tapisusah *heleh**

 **raehoo616: the giver? Aku malah ngevisualisaiinnya ke hunger games *gatau kenapa wkwk. Yaaa nanti diceritakan kenapa mereka berbedaaa. Mungkin mereka kembar yg tertuker? *keksinetron wkwk abaikan:v sudah di lanjut yaaa^^**

 **Restikadena90: iyaa dia gapunya emosi wkwk. Datar datar aee mukanyaa. Sebenernya ada banyak tapi mereka blm muncul aja kok. Bayinya ttp diambil:((( hoho ini sudah dilanjut ya:99**

 **Vouzsmeyouzs: halooo dek hehe. Engga fast update ini aja ngaret bgt bgt bgt:(( maaf ya:***

 **: it's okay no prob. Sudah dilanjuttt. Iyanihhh hehe. Waaahhh semangattt kalau begituuuu semoga masuk di jurusan psikologinya:))**

 **Emot: bisaaaa selama bisa berimajinasi secara bebas ff ini ada wkwk makanya namanya fiction:D kan aku bercanda say wkek nyatanya ini ngaret bgt bgtttt maaf yaaa. Semua manusia itu sama kok *lah**

 **Babybaek: ahhh kamuuu jangan gituuuu jadi maluuu, aku jugaaa ingetnya ke divergent wkwk. *ketchupbasah**

 **Nety264: wawwww daebakkkk it's okayyy:)) itu review kamu kepotong kah? Atau kepencet pas lg nulis?:D**

 **: dilestarikan bagai lingkungan?:*****

 **Lizz Danesta: haloooo kak lizz^^ tidaakk iqku rata rata kak kkkkk:v kupikir penulisanku masih ditingkatin lg karna ini membosankan? Yaappp kalo baca ni ff pasti berimajinasi muehehe. Wahhh ini ga fast update kak inipun ngaret bgt bgt maafff bgttt ya kak hehe. Hehe iya aku 97 line, wahhh salam kenal adeknya:D aduh kaaa iqku itu rata rata ga pinter._. alhamdulillah kalo kk suka ffku aku udh bersyukur bgt *terharu mereka gamungkin berontak ataupun menghilang kak muehehhe. Gpp dipanggil dek kok^^ see you too in next chapterrr:***

 **Pasti udah pada denger Baekhyun dan** **"The Day" kan? Galau banget yaaa? wkwkwk.**

 **Maaf sekali lagi untuk keterlambatannya^^ *bow**

 **See youu in next chapter:)**

 **So...review?**


End file.
